A Rebels Guide To : War
by BandOfBrothers61124
Summary: Smoking, stealing, fighting and the occasional math problem was all Clarence Sink was good at according to her mother. As the start of middle school looms the young girl is shipped 1,000 miles away to her army colnoel grandfather for the school year. Before everyone knows it the small, feisty girl from Concord has warmed herself into the hearts of all and into combat.
1. Prologue

_Soundtrack_

 _Growing Up - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat Ed Sheeran _

_Hey Brother - Avicii_

 _Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift Feat Ed Sheeran_

 _Brother - Kodaline_

 _Skyscraper - Demi Lovato_

 _Fix You - Coldplay_

 _I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons_

 _The Climb - Miley Cyrus_

 _Midnight Memories - One Direction_

 _To Build A Home - Cinematic Orchestra_

 _7 Years - Lukas Graham_

 _Bless The Broken Road - Rascal Flatts_

 _We Are Young - Fun._

 _Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift_

 _Back To You - Selena Gomez_

 _Girls Like You - Maroon 5 Feat Cardi B_

 _On My Own - Niall Horan_

 _Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons_

 _The Band of Brothers Soundtrack_

 _Clarence Jo Sink_

 _DOB September 13th, 1931_

 _For he who today sheds his blood with me will be my brother_


	2. A Rebels Guide To : Sneaking Into Base

_The train screech's to a halt awakening me from my long two day journey across 1,000 miles. As the doors swing open i grab my green rucksack an early welcome gift my grandfather and let the warm Georgia rays welcome me. As it's August i would have been tempted to light a cigarette if I was back home. If I was back home I would be soaking up my last days of freedom before school in the apple orchard on the farm my mom and I own. My mother sent me here in hopes her estranged father can sprinkle some military fairy dust and turn me into a so called proper young lady. Apparently hotwiring mr. Metcalf's truck is childish and demining to the way my mother raised me._

 _I expect to have to weave my way through a crowd but once I get off the train the station casts an eerie cloud over my once somewhat jovial and opportunistic attitude. I remember the wire my grandfather's aide sent about me meeting him at two outside the doors of the station. From There we would take a jeep back to camp and that's when my grandfather would finally make his appearance. An appearance of cordial exchanges and an amicable discussion with its main topic pertaining to my reform. I'm expecting to see a scrawny looking man in a green army jeep but to my somewhat of a dismay there are no vehicles outside the station. Instead of sitting there on that old wooden bench like a damsel in distress I begin to walk along the road. Surprisingly there are signs that lead the way to my new home. All I hear as I travel down far from a yellow brick road is my sneakers kicking against the path. I slowly begin to see the outlines of a large camp I would soon know as my home._

 _As I finally make my way to the gates of the camp the night has come. It's really dark the only thing keeping me noticeable is the thumping of my sneakers. I figure that since it is the army there will be guards on the wire. Since I did kinda evade the aide that was supposed to come and get me I know that I'm gonna have to sneak into the army fort. I slowly walk into the bush around the camp to avoid the trucks that have suddenly started to command the road. The bush scratches my arms and the rucksack still slung on my back from this morning. I finally reach the fence of what I assume belongs to the army base hence the wood and bare wire feeling to it. What i forgot realize at the moment was that there was guard tower right across the compound pointed at my section of the fence. Without a care in the world and a lick of fear in my body I fling my leg onto the nearest wood piece and begin to climb the fence. I focus on the wood and by doing so I managed to avoid the baredwire, well to the best of my extent anyway. I'm not saying I manage to walk away without a few scrapes. As I reach the top of the fence I pause for a moment. I allow myself to enjoy the cool summer breeze that I will come to understand as apparently rare in Georgia. As I continue to stay atop of the fence I realize a huge hill off in the distance. Nothing that is too hard by the looks of it but it's hard to tell in the nighttime. Before I begin to climb down a sudden flash of light comes over me temporarily blinding me. I'm temporarily blinded but my senses begin to heighten as I hear loud voices and movement around me. Suddenly a noise erupts from the dark night causing my ears to almost bleed as an alarm of some sort ricochet throughout the base. I'm temporarily left paralyzed by everything causing me to lose my grip on fence slipping off the fence. I try to grab onto the fence and I manage to wrap my hand around the fence. I use my arm muscles I wn from all the time climbing trees and finally get my other hand to hold onto the bar wire. I feel a liquid begin to run down my wrists staining the bare wire each second I hang on. At this point I was aware of many things. The first issue was the guards and soldiers are obviously aware of my attempted break in. The second thing is these men in green have surrounded me with guns drawn. The third is I'm kinda stuck on the fence, I can't swing my legs back up so I either hang here or drop 10 feet breaking my legs. I hang there for what seems like hours but I know that is clearly an over exaggeration. The wire below me begins to shake causing me to lose my grip. Before I know it the dark ground is staring right at me like my mom would do when I was younger. Instead of hitting the ground with a thud I feel someone's strong muscles grab around my waist bringing me into there chest. I can not see the man as it's dark out but as the light from flashlights begins to show the man sets me down and runs off. Suddenly I feel like a weight just hit me, and it's true. Someone tackles me to the ground my head hitting against some wood in the process turning my whole world dark._

 _A strong light begins to blind me as I slowly open my eyes. I slowly lift my torso up resting my body on my arms. That's when I realize that i am on a bed in a building. The building is mostly made off wood and has an abundance of metal bed against each wall. As I begin to look around more I notice large glass cabinets full of what looks like bandages and needles. I must have been brought back to the medical building on base and if I was brought back to it why aren't there more men in here. From the looks The room is empty besides myself but that changes once a man peels back a curtain from I guess what was a back room. The man has black hair with a red arm band on his arm and dressed in an Olive shirt, suspenders and green pants. I take him to be the doctor. With him is a man a far bit taller and auburn red hair that reminds me of my best friend back home, Mary Jane. Another man appears with black hair like the first man expect his is more untamed just like his uniform. I can't help but snicker to myself as he reminds me of my dad, Mack. I immediately change my thoughts and focus on the men who are talking amongst themselves. I am not sure if they notice me or not but I can not stay here all day. Especially if I'm on base without my grandfather knowing these men might see me as spy or deserter of the army as I was carrying a rucksack at the time of my accident. My Brain begins to panic as these thoughts and so many others corrupt my once calm nerves. As the room begins to spin around me without a care for the men and my currently undisclosed medical diagnosis I stand from the bed and try to run. Well what I would come to know this incident as a complete and utter failure in the moment my whole world whirls me around. I try to grab a hold of something but i lose my grip on the bedpost and fall on my butt nearly avoiding my head hitting the floor. By know the three men have come to my side in a somewhat hastily and concerned manner. The man with the arm band and suspenders mutters in what I know is French as he begins to check me out. The other men stand to either side staring between me and the man with the band. "Doc what's her status ?" The red hair man inquires to the medical man. The man responses after a moment his face stoic in emotion "no secondary concussion but she's pretty out of it. Her hands are pretty grazed from her fall and Lieutenant Sobel tackle Sir." The doc gently lifts my chin so I am looking Into his magical orbs called eyes. "Cherie I'm just gonna help you up and then take care of your hands. Would it be okay if the lieutenants stayed?" The medic inquires in a thick accent. I nod my head knowing that these men were the only way I could get my questions asked and there's for me answered._

 _The medic slowly stands up after getting his answer and walks toward me again. He squats down and looks at me for permission to help me. I nod again this time almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking right at me at that moment. He carefully wraps his arms under my legs lifting me up hugging me into his chest as we walk into the back room followed by the Lieutenants. The medic sets me on only the table and grabs the closest chair bringing it over. The only sound in the room is the scraping of the rolling chair against the tile surface. As the medic places me hands into his a hear a voice speak up "What's your name?" I don't recognize it as the distinct medics accent and look up to search for the owner. I realize it's the red haired lieutenant who was know walking towards the man they call doc. He squats like doc did down to my height "Clarence Sink, let's just say my mom really wanted a boy." All three men in the room snicker at the comment adding some lightness to what seems is a dark situation. We were suddenly intruded by the sounds of boots stomping into the medical office. As the boots got louder the men in the room began to become stiff and rigid molding back into the soldiers they had to be. Surprisingly That didn't change docs gentle touch as he continued to clean my cuts occasionally contemplating his next move biting his lip in the process. The two lieutenants stand straighter as a man with coal black hair struts into the room a wave of egotistical power flaunting behind him. "Winters, Nixon update on the intruder to the camp." I see doc grimace at the mans tone towards his fellow soldiers. "Doc says she's concussed with multiple lacerations on her hands." The new man grimaces "Lieutenants did you say our intruder is female? Each man looks at me knowing my secret was just revealed and than back at the startled Lieutenant. I utterly just shat the bed on this one._


End file.
